


Of Playdates And Sneaking Out

by softfordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Childhood, Fluff, M/M, also my first fanfic :), draco and harry are 8 years old uwu, muggle!AU, they're going on a playdate, uh this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfordraco/pseuds/softfordraco
Summary: all draco needs to do is sneak out and join harry so that they can finally go on their little play date, one week is too long to be separatedormuggle!au where draco and harry are 8 and go on a play date





	Of Playdates And Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loevrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/gifts).

> I might rewrite this or give it another turn the next time where they're actually ON their play date (tell me if I should!). Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fluff <3

Prompt: muggle!au where draco and harry are 8 and go on a play date

On the edge of a large window sat an angelic like child, dressed in what could only appear to be a horse riding outfit, with boots that extended past his knees almost as if they were to swallow him up, a shirt with prim edges and beige pants, not a spot of dirt on them, had covered his thighs.

As he crossed his arms on the ledge of the window, a sigh worked its way out of his lips and fogged the window screen. He was bored, oh so utterly bored. Why couldn't he be like the other boys? Who ran around and fought and screamed and cried for all the different reasons than him. Why couldn't he wear normal pants and a normal shirt with some normal shoes? Why the posh clothes as his dad would call them, or the unreasonably tight shirts?

He looked at his reflection in disdain, losing focus as he eventually found himself staring at nothing in particular

Well, that was until he was thrown back in surprise as a rock bounded off the window, he willed himself not to make a sound as he stumbled off the window seat, quickly getting up, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him across the room to quietly close his door. He, for one, didn't want the house maids to snitch on him, except for Angela, she was nice and she kept his secret quite well!

With a new found excitement he once again ran to the window and climbed onto the seat, a bright smile marring his face with barely withheld glee at the person awaiting his arrival.

His small arms could barely handle the weight of the shut windows, but never underestimate a child running on the energy of a thousand suns, for within seconds, the morning breeze was already blowing its way into the room. But that wasn't what mattered! He shook his head as he looked down, the smile which he didn't think would grow any larger, did.

There behind the well trimmed bushes stood a boy of his age, with unruly black hair and a wild smile on his face, green eyes that twinkled with unreleased mischief under the glaring sun. 

He didn't shout for Draco, no, he knew that if he was heard, he'd never see him again. After all, they have been doing this for a while now, he was what they call a...profeshanul? A pro!

It's what both of them looked forward to! Every Sunday, Harry would be sure to make his way down the street to go meet Draco, sometimes they’d just sit and make stupid jokes, sometimes they’d run around until they were breathless but every time they enjoyed themselves. 

The presence of one always calmed the other down, it was like...it was almost like coming back home.

“Hurry! Before anyone sees me” whispered Harry, but Draco couldn't see him, nor could he hear him, for he had already run off deep into his room again. Far inside the enormous wardrobe sat a few pairs of shorts and tees, mum and dad don't know about these and that's exactly what made Draco almost squeal in glee. Something about secrets made him happy, they felt personal but it doesn't matter right now, mum and dad are having morning tea with granddad but he never goes. They don't know why and he'd like it if things stayed like that. He quickly rummaged through his play time outfits trying to find the perfect one

He’d only wear them around Harry because he was the only person who was truly his friend, Pansy didn't count, daddy said he would have to marry her, ew. Blaise didn't count either thought Draco as he continued to rummage through his stash with a pout, mummy said it was a deal or something

So all he had left was Harry, he didn't care about his last name, he only cared about him. With that thought in mind Draco hurried up and changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a soft baby blue shirt because Harry said something about it matching his eyes!

For the millionth time in the hour, he once again ran to the window to get out. He had no problem getting down because there was a tree he had gotten used to climbing up and down on when he got bored, it actually came in handy on days like these

He ducked his head under the window and willed the rest of his body to follow through, he slowly took a step onto a large branch and--

“Be careful Draco!” whispered a voice from afar  
“I will be okay Harry! You say that all the time!” he replied back trying to steady himself on said branch  
“Yes I know but still!” replied Harry as Draco made his way down the trunk  
“I'm nearly there”

And with that he jumped off and softly landed with a thud on the green grass. At this point he was shaking with excitement and with a rush he made his way to and through the bushes to meet Harry, only to be engulfed in a bear hug, one of which he could not deny his love for

It was almost like yin and yang, night black hair against stark white, lovely tanned skin against pearly pale. It was a sight to warm the hearts of even the coldest people

Harry pulled Draco at arm's length, his smile contagious as Draco and he blushed in absolute glee and asked breathlessly “Are you ready!”

“Where to today Harry?” asked Draco with utmost trust, his body almost vibrating, his legs wanting to run and bound and bounce away with him

Harry only linked their arms together as he pulled him down the street as they ran down it. Their hair free and blowing in the wind, their smiles bright as if they held the sun within themselves, their voices loud and carefree, giggles, squeaks and hearty laughs as they ventured onto the day ahead

“Just stay with me and we’ll be alright”


End file.
